As services are added to an on-demand environment, the number of dependencies between the services may quickly grow. As the dependencies between services grow, it is unlikely that the developer of a given service is fully aware of all upstream and downstream dependencies of the service. As a result of such blind interconnectedness, it may be protracted and difficult process to identify a broken system within the environment. Also, if the developer changes the behavior of the given service, or deploys some new software that otherwise changes the behavior of the service, then he or she may not be aware that some upstream or downstream dependencies have broken as a result. In an environment where there are a significant number of nested services integrations, a given integration may be left broken for weeks or months, depending on how often the integration is used.